


Buks With Momi

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for KittySweets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buks With Momi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittySweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySweets/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/73h27h2gf/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
